Devon
|Rper = Neo |Nicks = |month = 6 |day = 25 |year = 2000 |Age = Placeholder |DOB = Placeholder |Zodiac = Placeholder |Spec = |Parent = Triton |Anc = |Gender = Female |Sexu = Demisexual |Hair = Dark Brown |Eyes = Iceberg Grey |Build = Small |Height = |Weight = |Drink = Yes |Smoke = No |Aller = |Addict = SUGAR |ExtInf = |Gear = Placeholder |Quest = Placeholder |Power = Placeholder |Bless = Placeholder |Par2 = Katelyn Kade |Par3 = |Sibs = |SigO = |Kids = }} ''Personality'' '≿ Positive personality traits ≾' ⊱'Quick list Traits' - Intrigued, Artistic, Loyal, Bubbly and Bright, Adventurous, Free-Spirited, Sweet, Protective, Brave, Caring, Smart, Charismatic, Determined, Headstrong, Perky, Romantic, Kind, Polite, Sensitive, Innocent, Selfless⊰ ⊱'Observant and Keen' - due to her adoptive father being a police officer Devon had learned to become more observant throughout her life, this is what brought up her interested in writing a Journal⊰ ⊱'Creative and Smart' - Throughout her school years she’d gained many comments on her creativity to solve situations and find answers to problems ⊰ ⊱'Gregarious, Quiet and Humble'- due to being abandoned as a kid she sometimes puts up a facade around her when she is sad and upset, her adoptive parents constantly tell her its okay to let sorrow in as its apart of our every day lives, she seeks comfort in those she cares about. She enjoys to be surrounded by her friends though she is known for being the shy/quiet one of the group. She would throw in her opinions and comments on things but sticks to herself. She is learning to open up and be more sociable and loose around her friends She is also known to sneak away from the group for alone relaxing time, she prefers baths over showers as it’s a time of relaxation and thinking, quiet and comfort that ends with a warm shower⊰ ⊱'Fearless and Brave'- With her Adopted mother being a doctor and Adopted father being a Police officer Devon had seen a few things many kids wouldn't. She even found herself at a few crime scenes. Despite not being a troublemaker she shares a few traits with stiles in teen wolf season one, sneaking out to see some crime scenes they shouldn’t see (can sometimes even be sarcastic and or have an attitude).⊰ ⊱Reliable and helpful - Devon is the type of person who will always be there for anyone who needs it. She has a warm heart and will tend to help people in need. Her friends use to rely on her for many things⊰ '≿ Negative Personality Traits ≾' ⊱'Quick list Traits' - Protective, Brave, Rebellious, Impulsive, Opinionated, Charismatic, Mischievous, Determined, Headstrong, Feisty, Confident, Sensitive⊰ ⊱'Kleptomatic', Whether or not this is a good or bad trait I have no clue but Devon was always one to collect items she found were interesting. She enjoyed making collections and found creative and clever spots to hid things away. (she hid her journal under a loose floorboard) she is reluctant to give something in her collection up ⊰ ⊱Sneaky- as mentioned above she is the type to sneak out of the house past curfew to go with friends or somewhere she shouldnt. She yarns for a change in life and to explore the unknown, at the same time she's scared. Determined to follow her own dreams and not someone else's⊰ ⊱'Stubborn, Impulsive'- Can be labeled as good under determined when Devon has her mind set on something she won’t give up on it. She can be very impulsive and jump on certain ideas before they are proven fact. Something that can get her in trouble or be considered a fatal flaw⊰ ⊱'Pride' - Devon can be very prideful about her achievements and can sometimes go overboard about it ⊰ ⊱'Rashness' - Acting to hastily she is known to do may things without thinking, showing great haste or lack of consideration. Thinking before she speaks or doing without thinking. She feels bad for it after and tries her best to make up for it⊰ '≿ Strengths ≾' ⊱ Athletic - Devon took part in many extracurriculars including; Soccer, Track, Basketball and Art Club ⊰ ⊱'Fast' - Devon is known to be one of the fastest on the track teams⊰ ⊱'Survival Skills' - Due to her adoptive parents jobs she knows how to care and treat wounds and how to survive if lost, she knows how to hunt and track as well as to tell direction and time. Also do to many camping trips she known more⊰ ⊱'Love of Learning'- (don't base on this please) Devon always enjoyed reading, whether Fiction or Non-Fiction she tends to learn from what she reads and she enjoys it. She also enjoyed school for the learning and social parts of it⊰ ⊱'Listening'- Do to not always being much of a talker she excels in listening and observing ⊰ ⊱'Writing'- Devon wanted to be a writer and adventurer when older ⊰ ⊱'Tactics and planning' - Devon always known to plan ahead for things to always be prepared, sometimes to much⊰ ⊱'Encouragement' - Due to receiving much from her mom she learned to always be optimistic and encourage those who needed it ⊰ ⊱'Horses'-growing up Devon always seemed to have a gift with horses. Quickly adapting to the different personalities or fears a horse may have and being able to neture a bond with them.⊰ ⊱'Musician' - She is capable off playing Guitar, Ukulele, Piano, drums and the harp respectively with admirable skills, however she can not play instruments she needs to blow into, like a trumpet, fluit or even an harmonica⊰ '≿ Weaknesses ≾' ⊱'Sweet tooth' - Devon ALWAYS had a sweet tooth, for a toothpick like her she seemed to always need something sweet in her hand or bag in case a craving came around. She would do anything for sweets. (leverage in some ways, as she finds it hard to resist) ⊰ ⊱Emotional - Devon can be very emotional ⊰ ⊱'Public Speaking' - Due to being shy and quiet though she is a good listener she isnt always the best in leading or public speaking. She would try if truly needed and asked of her ⊰ ⊱'Ocean'- She is afraid of the ocean and what lies below as said her Mother/Father had drowned when she was six, lead to her being a foster child ⊰ ⊱'Curiosity' - "curiosity killed the cat" this trait tends to get her in trouble at times. Also leads to heard choices "whats in the bag?"⊰ '≿ Fears ≾' ⊱'Ocean'- She’s afraid of what lies in the depths of the water as her mortal biological parent had drowned a few weeks after trying to come back into their daughters life when she was 12. She’s been scared since⊰ ⊱'Claustrophobic' - Being stuck in tight, small and/or inclosed spaces isn’t something she enjoys and would possibly lead to a panic attack⊰ ⊱'Atelophobia' - A fear that she won’t be good enough⊰ '≿ Likes and Dislikes ≾' ⊱'Likes': Stars, Plants, Space, Music, Singing, Sports, Dreaming, Lucid Dreams, Driftwood, Sea glass/Shells, Animals, Collecting things, Lavender, Treasure maps (As a kid she went on treasure hunts), Fantasy, Helping others, Bears (not up close), Sea shells, cheesecake⊰ ⊱'Loves': Dreamcatchers, SWEETS, Warm cozy things, Fire, Cinnamon⊰ ⊱'Dislikes': Blood, Tight spaces, Jellyfish, Mushrooms, Caked Makeup, Blackberries and Grapes, Green-Thumb people (but doesnt mind getting dirty)⊰ ⊱Hates: The Ocean, Deep Water, Scary animals, Bugs(especially spiders), Cold, Upsetting people⊰